descubriendo verdades
by roo.r.b
Summary: Todo lo que quería saber de lo que había sucedido no me lo decían, será que no me convencía del todo de lo que me habían hablado o será que me estaban ocultando algo que no podía saber...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son del gran Masashi kishimot**

* * *

Todo lo que quería saber de lo que había sucedido no me lo decían, será que no me convencía del todo lo de lo que me habían hablado o será que me estaban ocultando algo que no podía saber, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, uno de esos que jamás desaparecen hasta que averiguas todo lo que te han estado ocultando.

Todo comenzó el 18 de febrero cuando desperté de un coma, después de haber tenido un accidente automovilístico, en el que mucho no recordaba, pero lo que si me acordaba era que viajaba con mi mamá, ella era la que conducía el auto viniendo de la casa de mi madrina que nos había invitado a pasar el fin de semana en su casa de campo.

Cuando desperté no sabía bien a donde me encontraba , mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie, luego un hombre alto de traje de unos cuarenta años entro al cuarto, esa persona era la que menos esperaba ver después de seis años , era mi padre, quien me saludo con una sonrisa diciéndome "hola" yo lo mire nomas sin decir una palabra , se acerco aun lado de la cama diciéndome "que bueno que hayas despertado al fin" lo mire y le dije"¿ hace cuanto que estoy acá?", con su voz tranquila dijo "hace tres semanas, casi cuatro ". Yo no lo podía creer lo mire muy desconcertada, en ese momento entro la doctora la que me examino de pies a cabeza para ver si no me había quedado secuelas del accidente.

Mi cuerpo aun me dolía, me acosté en la cama nuevamente mientras la doctora hablaba con mi padre afuera de la habitación, en ese momento me acorde de mi mamá, que estaba al lado mío en el momento que ocurrió todo, mis lagrimas empezaron a caer, en un momento a otro, recuerdos borrosos empezaron a pasar por mi mente, empecé a llorar desconsoladamente.

Mi padre entro por la puerta con la doctora , el queriendo tranquilizarme y la doctora hablándome , mi padre me abrazo y me dijo "tranquila todo esta bien", mi reacción fue rechazarlo diciéndole "¡no me toques!¡ ¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¡ Ella estaba conmigo en el momento del accidente ¡quiero verla!".Yo ya estaba muy alterada, vi que la doctora saco de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato en un instante un enfermero entro al cuarto y me sostuvo los brazos mientras que la doctora me aplicara un calmante, todo mi cuerpo se relajo en unos minutos.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, la habitación parecía que giraba como una calesita que no para. Mi padre y la doctora estaban en el cuarto al lado de mi cama, tome un suspiro y deje salir una sola pregunta "¿Dónde está mamá?" mi padre se acerco a mi y con un hilo de voz muy suave respondió a mi pregunta "Tu madre no logro sobrevivir al accidente, había perdido mucha sangre cuando llego la ambulancia, no pudieron hacer nada por ella "Mis lagrimas caían y mis músculos se sentían tensos por los calmantes que me habían puesto. Me di vuelta hacia la derecha, dando para la ventana y la espalada a las dos personas que se encontraban en la habitación, alguien salió del cuarto no vi quien era.

Una mano pesada y de gran tamaño apareció sobre mi hombro, sabía que era la de él, yo la rechace sacándole mi hombro, me quede mirando hacia la ventana que la tapaba una cortina azul de un color no muy fuerte, no se podía ver como estaba el día pero yo me lo imaginaba un poco fresco ya que nos encontrábamos terminando el verano y comenzando el otoño .

A dos días de a ver despertado pude salir del hospital , mi madrina me fue a buscar , ella era mas que una persona era como mi mama siempre la tenia cuando la necesitaba .Me espero afuera con su auto ve trac gris casi ultimo modelo , nunca estaba triste siempre feliz , pero en el momento que la vi cuando salí en su rostro se notaba tristeza aunque ella lo escondía sonriéndome yo le devolvía la sonrisa .

En el transcurso del viaje para llegar a mi casa ni yo ni ella dijimos una sola palabra, solamente pensaba en lo que iba a pasar conmigo, con quien me iría a quedar, me hacia tantas preguntas en mi cabeza pero había una que no se respondía por si solas y que nadie podía responderla por mi yo sola me la tenia que responder ¿_como sucedió el accidente?_, no me acordaba lo que sucedió antes del accidente ni lo que paso después de lo único que me acordaba solamente era que vi a mi lado a mi mamá y después mi mente se vuelve todo negro y aparecen recuerdos borrosos que no logro distinguir, los médicos me dijeron que con el tiempo recordaría todo lo sucedido .

Cuando llegamos a mi casa vi un cartel en el patio de afuera diciendo que estaba en venta, me dio un enojo, le pregunte a mi madrina "¿Quién la puso en venta?"Ella solamente dijo "Tu padre "Mi enojo se hiso mas fuerte ya que el no tenia ningún derecho.

Después de que se divorcio de mi madre ni se preocupo en mi, ni me llamaba para las fiestas ni mi cumpleaños, cuando yo quería hablar con el su secretaria me decía esta ocupado o en una reunión, me podía a ver dicho que no me quería ver y nada más, pero no lo iso.

Baje del auto y fui directamente a una maseta que tenía una planta que se había marchitado durante el tiempo que nadie estaba en la casa, la levante y saque una llave que mi mama siempre escondía por si las dudas, entre por la puerta principal vi que ya habían guardado cosas en cajas me dirigí a el cuarto de ella donde habían tres cajas grandes con cosas, vi un porta retrato en su mesita de luz el que yo le había regalado para su cumpleaños el año pasado , tenia una foto mía y de ella cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones a jahuay lo tome para mirarlo y una lagrima cayo , entro mi madrina al cuarto diciendo "algunas de tus cosas ya están en cajas ", ella se acerco a mi lado y me miro y sostuvo el porta retrato en sus manos y dijo "nunca me podre olvidar de ella, siempre feliz y teniendo la razón en todo "yo la mire, luego guardo el retrato en una de las cajas que habían y me miro vi en sus ojos una lagrima apunto de salir pero antes de que saliera se la seco con su mano yo me acerque a ella y le dije "tampoco la olvidare y me duele mucho " mis lagrimas empezaron caer "que no este acá , me parece que me dejo sola en el mundo ,vulnerable a los demás "desde que estuve en el hospital hasta que salí jamás le dije a alguien lo que sentía , ella me abrazo y dijo "no estas sola me tienes a mi , siempre me vas a tener " yo la abrase, quería que mis lagrimas dejaran de salir pero no podía, le conté mi duda a ella "sabes no me acuerdo del accidente pero tengo el presentimiento que paso algo mas ,cuando quiero recordar una presión en mi pecho aparece , pero no puedo recordar por más que lo intente eso me duele mucho ,porque para mí no fue solo un accidente automovilístico fue algo mas sabes" ella solamente me miro con una ternura y me abrazo más fuerte .

Cuando ya empaque todas mis cosas nos fuimos, yo con una nostalgia al alejarme de mi casa la miraba hasta perderla de vista

Mientras conducía ella, me surgió en la mente una pregunta que me intrigaba esa era_ ¿con quién me iré a vivir ahora?, _a si como llego a mi mente la realice, ella se giro a verme por unos momentos para después responderme"por unos días conmigo y que después tu padre dijo que te irías con el ah San Luis donde vive "yo me quede sorprendida no dije nada.

Durante el camino no hablamos de nada hasta que llegamos a su casa. Pude ver su gran patio verde y la hermosa casa de dos piso que tenia, aunque vivía ella sola le encantaba las casas de dos piso, no porque fuera grande sino porque si alguien se quedaba le gustaba tener una pieza de más .Después bajamos las cosas del auto llevándolas al comedor.

Cuando terminamos de bajar todas las cosas me puse a recorre todo la casa, hace tanto tiempo que no venia , ya que siempre cuando la visitaba iba a su preciosa casa de campo , en los porta retratos que tenia estaba casi siempre mi mama cuando era joven siempre, sonriendo , estaba muy atenta mirando una foto donde estaban las dos montando a caballo cuando me llama "bella ven a comer calenté estofado " me dirigí hacia la cocina donde ella ya se encontraba en la mesa que estaba pegada en la pared, me senté a su lado y no dije nada solamente comí , no tenía mucha ganas de comer di tres bocados nomas y le dije que no tenia mucha hambre .Me dirigí hacia donde iba a ser mi cuarto por un periodo pequeño, me acosté en la cama y sin darme cuenta fui quedándome dormida .

La luz del sol me molesta en mi cara abrí mis ojos vi el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de luz y indicaban las seis de la mañana era demasiado temprano , decidí levantarme no podía volver a conseguir el sueño me metí al baño y me di una ducha rápida .

Baje las escaleras y vi que mi tía aun no se había levantado, fui a la cocina para hacerme el desayuno y escuche como un auto arrancaba era el de ella me dirigí a su cuarto para asegurarme de que ella era la que se había ido. Mucho no me importo capas tenia que hacer trámites o algo así

Me dirigí a la puerta vi unas papeles que me llamaron la atención que se encontraban tirados en el piso ,los alce y empecé a leerlos , el contenido que tenia me sorprendió se trataba sobre una investigación científica de un virus , lo mas extraño era que aprecia el nombre de mi madre, no entendí casi nada de lo que decía ya que no sabia leer el código de medicina si es que se puede llamar así, eso raros nombres, números, significados entre otras cosas, porque no todas las personas pueden leerlo excepto que seas un doctor, científico o algo parecido, cosa que yo no era. La ultimas vez que vi alguna materia relaciona fue en segundo año del secundario y eso fue hace dos años.

Ahora con dieciocho años de edad, estoy estudiando cinesias políticas en Fénix una pequeña cuidad que esta ubicada e en california, tengo mi propio departamento que me compro mi madre para mis dieciocho como un regalo de cumpleaños, pero no lo ocupaba ya que pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo con ella.

Escuche el teléfono sonar me saco de la concentración de esos papeles que se encontraban en mis manos, corrí hacia donde estaba y lo levante del otro lado se escuchaba un hola, yo como saludo respondí lo mismo. El que estaba hablándome era mi padre quien decía que preparara mis cosas, un coche pasaría a buscar por la tarde para llevarme al aeropuerto donde supuestamente me encontraría con el, cundo escuche esa palabra _irme con el, _no deje que termine de hablar que le dije que yo no me iría a ningún lado que me quedaría, que tenia todo en este lugar el solamente soltó un NO, casi como un grito, que no me quejase de nada que ya estaba tomada la decisión. Esperen un momento ¿que estaba tomada la decisión? Esta bien lo que estaba escuchando .Que después de seis años, aparezca en un momento difícil y que me quiera mandar como lo estaba asiendo o esta por hacer, yo a eso jamás lo permitiría el ya no tenia derecho en mi no para decidir en cosas de mi vida, ya había cumplido los dieciocho la mayoría de edad para vivir sola para ya planear un futuro, pero yo misma sin nadie que quiera decidir sobre el.

Antes de que pudiera responder el dijo ya todo esta listo no discutas y punto final. ¿Punto final? ¿Que es lo que estaba ya acabado?, esto no iba a quedar así. Cuando no escuche a nadie más del otro lado de la línea puse el teléfono en su lugar y solté una leve maldición, ya me encontraba enojada, más que eso podía ser que a la primera persona que encontrara le digiera de todo. Me dispuse a volver al cuarto y dormir hasta que llegara mi madrina y poder hablar con ella a si poder encontrar una respuesta ah esto, ella me había dicho que por unos días me quedaría aquí no podía ser que en unas horas me estaría yendo a San Luis.

* * *

Esta historia la tenia hace mucho guardada en mi compu, no pensé subirla pero cambie de parecer, espero que les guste... que anden bien :)


	2. AVISO

Bueno mis queridos lectores les informo algo triste y trágico y es que mi compu se me quemo la batería, es donde escribo todo tengo todo lo que es mío es como lo mas confidente que tengo por lo tanto no subiré mas capítulos dentro de un tiempo :S cuando junte la plata o sea persuasiva con mi mama para que me la compre, hasta eso habrá que es pera espero que anden bien nos vemos


End file.
